Wonderwall
by krissie.taylor
Summary: Chuck and Blair would say, love, trust, passion and commitment. Whatever you call it, it’s unconditional, emotional and phenomenal. It’s Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck. r and r please xxxx


Title: Wonderwall.

Summary: Chuck's chair memories.

Chapter: one shot

Pairings: Blair and Chuck.

Rating: T

X O X O

Chuck sat nursing a glass of scotch against his temples. The time was already dragging. 43 minutes

and she would be here with him. The longest minutes of his life were when he was without Blair. All

he wanted to do was hold her close to him. To feel their bodies mould together. It was all he did to

not kidnap her and demand she spend every day with him but he knew, she had her live and she had

to live it. This was Blair Waldorf he was talking about, fiercely independent and he loved her.

_**Today is gonna be the day that they're gonna throw it back to you, **_

_**By now you should've somehow realised what you gotta do, **_

_**I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now. **_

The clock ticked by painfully slowly, the memories flowing along with it.

"Chuck please" Blair pouted unleashing the full power of her rouge lips.

"Blair come on its 9.13 am". Chuck groaned as she climbed on top of him.

"so it's easier to move when it's earlier". Blair kissed his cheek cupping the other with her hand.

"well I can't". Chuck raised his eyebrows at her and smirked.

"Then let me make you available". Blair smiled before getting up and going to the closet.

"fine we are going to Hamptons". Chuck followed her in.

_**Back beat the word was on the street and the fire in your heart is out **_

_**I'm sure you've heard it all before but you never really had a doubt, **_

_**I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now. **_

The thought of their week away made him swallow down the amber liquid in an attempt to slow his

heart rate but knew just the thought of Blair increased it.

"Chuck". Blair placed her hand on his arm as he sat down.

"I love you". It was all she needed to hear, he knew how much her being here meant to him. To have

Blair stood by his side made him all that more relaxed he knew no matter how much he had just said

his company meant to him Blair meant that bit more.

"I love you too". Blair placed her hand in his as he stood to lead her onto the dance floor.

"good then it's established we're in love". Chuck whispered in her soft brown curls.

_**And all the roads we have to walk and winding**_

_**And all the lights that lead us there are blinding**_

_**There and many things I would like to say to you but I don't know how. **_

Chuck paced the hallway between the living room and their bedroom.

"Blair". Chuck whispered into her ear trying to be quiet incase she was awake.

"ummm". Blair cuddled into his causing him to wrap his arms around her.

"Just checking if you were sleeping". Chuck smiled as he felt her relax into sleep.

"that's nice". Blair nuzzled her nose into his chest causing his heart to flutter.

_**Because maybe**_

_**you're gonna be the one that saves me **_

_**and after all **_

_**you're my Wonderwall**_.

Chuck stopped as he looked into their bedroom.

Chuck sat on the silk comforter and slowly laid back so his feet were still on the floor.

"Chuck I think we should decorate". Blair giggled as the words came out.

"fine see the designers". Chuck was to engrossed with the feel of her fingers brushing his scalp.

"No I said I think we should decorate". Blair felt Chuck sit up".

"We as in us". Chuck looked at her speculation in his eyes.

"Yep". Blair walked over and passed him a roller he failed to notice on entrance.

"are you for real?".Chuck wearily accepted the brush.

"Oh yes". Blair smirked Chuck Bass style.

_**Today was gonna be the day but they'll never throw it back to you. **_

_**But now you should've somehow realised what you not to do **_

_**And I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now **_

Chuck heard the penthouse elevator ding and knew she was finally home.

Chuck never thought himself as romantic or sentimental but this was Blair.

Everything changed when it went to Blair, she changed him.

Some would say love others trust.

_**I said maybe **_

_**you're gonna be the one that saves me **_

_**and after all **_

_**you're my Wonderwall.**_

Chuck and Blair would say, love, trust, passion and commitment. Whatever you call it, it's

unconditional, emotional and phenomenal. It's Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck.

AN: please read and review. Hope you enjoyed it. xxxx


End file.
